


Thick as Honey

by Ravenrosebud



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl finds love, F/M, Fantasizing, Life in Alexandria, Masturbation, Spencer is an asshole, Thick Girls, gingers, plus size, season 5
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 14:03:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16788385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenrosebud/pseuds/Ravenrosebud
Summary: While adjusting to their new lives in Alexandria, Daryl becomes intrigued by an Alexandrian named Charlie.





	1. Chapter 1

Daryl lounged on the front porch of their new home. Home. The word seems so foreign after all they’ve been through. But that’s what this place was meant to be home... Alexandria. 

They had only been there a couple of days. Daryl still didn’t trust these people. They were so naive. Their kindness confused him. They had welcomed them all into their town, their trusting attitudes making Daryl feel on edge. 

Approaching footsteps made him look up from the jeans he was mending. He saw Aaron approaching, a smile on his face, his clothes clean and pressed, not looking at all like the world had ended.

“Hey is Rick around?” 

Rather than answer him, Daryl grunted and nodded towards the house. Aaron walked up the steps, knocked twice on the front door and walked in. Daryl could hear them talking inside and a few moments later Rick and Aaron both appeared on the front porch in front of him. 

“Daryl why don’t you come with us. Aaron is taking me to check out their inventory and get some stuff we need.” 

As the three of them walked through the peaceful town Aaron chose to give them a heads up. 

“So I’m taking you to meet Charlie. She’s in charge of our storage here. She rations out the food and supplies and keeps inventory of all our supplies. If you need anything, Charlie is the girl you see. She’s like you all. She’s only been here for three or four months, I found her on the outside.”

Aaron scratched the back of his neck and looked uncomfortable for a moment. “I should tell you, not because it’s a big deal, but because some people reacted poorly when they first saw Charlie. She went through some horrible things out there. It is taking her a long time to adjust. Charlie has a lot of scars and some of the children were afraid of her at first.”

They approached a large two-story house with an attached garage. The door was open and Daryl and Rick could see the shelves and shelves full of canned goods and other supplies waiting for them. It was clear these people were good at scavenging at least.

As they walked in to the garage Aaron called out. “Charlie brought you visitors!”

A noise in the back of the garage caught Daryl’s attention. He waited patiently to see who this Charlie was. A flash of red between the shelves was his only hint of what to expect before she rounded the corner.

The woman was probably in her mid-to late 20s. Her red hair was piled up on top of her head in a messy bun with random curls falling around her face. She wasn’t tall, only a couple inches over five feet. She wore jeans that were cut off at the knees and so tight they looked painted on her thick thighs. The too tight tank top showed off the soft curve of her stomach and her wide hips. 

As Daryl’s eyes lingered on her, he noticed a long scar that ran the length of her right arm. The scar was thick and ropey. Rick nudged him in the side and Daryl looked up quickly realizing he had been caught staring.

His eyebrows twitched slightly but other than that he had no reaction when he looked her in the face. It was clear that she had attempted to stitch the wound herself. The skin around the scar was puckered and angry looking. The scar started at her left eye and ended next to her mouth. 

She made him think of Merle. His brother had always given him a hard time about his preference for big girls. He would have said a girl like this was what you took home at the end of the night after all the other bitches left the bar, if you were desperate enough. But for Daryl he’d always loved thick women. 

“Hey Aaron what can I do you for?” Charlie had a raspy sound to her voice like she’d just woken up from a nap. It made Daryl wonder what she really sounded like first thing in the morning and what that mop of red curls would look like on his pillow. 

“Charlie I want you to meet some of our newcomers. This is Rick and Daryl. There’s a group of them. I brought them here a couple days ago and I wanted you to set them up with some necessities they might need.”

“Cool beans. I can give you boys a tour if you’d like or if you have a list just give it to me and I’ll grab whatever shit you need.”


	2. Chapter 2

Charlie stood, arms crossed, hip resting on a metal shelving unit while she watched Rick pick up can after can. The stranger was freshly shaved, it was clear Jessie had already paid a visit to the group. His gun belt hung low on his narrow hips, the holster empty. 

“You sure have a lot of cream corn.” Rick placed a can in the box he was carrying.

Charlie pulled the red curl she had been chewing on out of her mouth, “Taste like shit that’s why.”

“I don’t think people can be as picky given the state of things.” Rick placed another can in his box and reached for the corned beef housed next to it. 

Charlie shrugged her shoulder, “rather eat dog personally.”

“Well once you’ve actually had to make that choice, you’ll appreciate these canned goods more.” 

Charlie pushed herself off away from the shelves. “Hey pretty boy,” she stepped closer to Rick and noticed that he straightened up so that he towered over her even more. “I ain’t no Alexandrian housewife. I’ve had golden retriever and poodle. So when I say I’d rather eat dog, it's not some b.s. saying.” 

She watched as Rick glanced over at Daryl who was posed as though he had been standing guard the entire time. He was angled so he could keep an eye on his leader and also the entrance to the garage. His greasy hair covered his eyes slightly but she could feel them on her. 

The men didn’t talk, instead she watched as they held a full fledged conversation with head tilts, raised eyebrows, and a grunt. At the end of it, Daryl seemed to concede something with a barely there shrug of his shoulder. Their style of communication made it clear to Charlie that these two had been together for a long while.

“Charlie, can you show Daryl where the shampoo and soaps are?” Rick turned back to the task at hand as though dismissing both of them.

“Sure thing boss, come along Rambo.”

Daryl raised his eyebrows and muttered something she couldn’t hear, but he followed her.

“So, we’ve got bars of soap, body wash, shampoo, and conditioner. Preferences?” Charlie held up a bar of Irish Spring and a bottle of Dove. 

“Nah, don’t care, whatever you got is good.” Daryl walked up to the shelf and started fidgeting with the travel size bottles of shampoo.

“Hmmm” Charlie looked him up and down and put the bottle of Dove back on the shelf. “Use this one, and darlin’, I mean use it.” She placed the Irish Spring in Daryl’s hand and smirked.

“You tryin’ to say something?” He flicked his head quickly to get the bangs out of his eyes.

“You can’t deny you could use a good hosing down.” Daryl simply hmphed and continued to sort through the supplies on the shelves in front of him.

Charlie glanced around and then walked over to a stack of empty boxes. “Here ya go, fill her up.” She slide the box across the floor to Daryl and started walking off.

“Hey! Where you going?”

“Gotta grab something from the house.” Charlie left the door open and entered the kitchen. Off to the right was her personal pantry and storage. She squatted down on the floor and pulled a box out from under the shelves. 

As she dug through the box she flinched when she heard the creak of floorboards behind her. Charlie glanced over her shoulder and saw the man’s dirty jeans, tied down tight to his legs by mismatched shoelaces.

“Stalker.” Daryl made a sound that could have been a laugh at her accusation.

Charlie stood up taking the box with her. “Here if you’re gonna follow me around, make yourself useful.” She pushed the box towards Daryl and he grabbed it on instinct.

Daryl glanced down at the box and she watched the confusion float across her face. Inside was a small teddy bear, a dozen or so mega blocks, a Barbie doll, and some random toddler size clothes. 

“We haven’t had any little ones around here so we don’t tend to scavenge toys or clothes. But I have few things I’ve set aside. You can have it for the little girl.” 

Charlie tried to make eye contact with the man but noticed his eyes appeared to be looking at her chest. Charlie glanced down at herself and noticed that her tank was scooped down a bit further than before she had been digging around in the pantry. 

“Ugh” she yanked the top of her tank up higher and Daryl quickly glanced up at her face. “Come on perv, let's go find the bossman.”

Charlie turned and started walking back to the garage, a smile on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

Daryl stood in the dark looking up at the house in front of him. He could hear music and laughter escaping the open windows. The townspeople were throwing a freaking party of all things. Rick had insisted that all of them make an appearance, but Daryl couldn’t bring himself to walk up the steps. These people were completely ridiculous having a damn party while the dead were walking outside of the walls. 

He tossed his cigarette on the ground, stepped on it, and then turned to walk back to the house they were staying at. As he made his way through the town he heard someone call his name.

“Hey Daryl!” He turned and saw Aaron standing on a front porch. 

“Why ain’t you at the party?” 

Aaron laughed. “I can’t stand those get togethers. Besides, Eric is still injured so I have to stay here and keep an eye on him.”

Daryl nodded and then made to leave. 

“Wait! Why don’t you join us? We’re about to eat spaghetti. Come on.” Aaron turned and walked into the house leaving the door open for Daryl.

He stood there a moment, thinking of the empty house waiting for him and the thought of a warm meal. He sighed and walked up the steps and into the house. The smell of spaghetti and garlic bread welcomed him.

Aaron was in the kitchen to the right grabbing another plate out of the cupboard. “Come sit down. Charlie’s here too.”

In the dining room, sitting at a long wooden table, was Eric and Charlie. They were leaning close, whispering and giggling over something. Eric glanced up at the sound of his footsteps and smiled.

“Daryl! So glad you are joining us. Please sit.” He waved his hand towards the empty chairs and Daryl placed himself across from Charlie. 

He took a moment to look at her as she went back to whispering in Eric’s ear. Her hair was down, long red curls framing her round face. She was wearing a black v-neck t-shirt that said “I want to Believe” with a picture of a UFO. The shirt was a size too small and was pulled tight across her chest.

Aaron walked in with a plate of bread and sat it down on the table. “Dig in everyone.” He sat down next to Daryl and reached over to place a plate and silverware in front of him. 

Daryl nodded his thanks and grabbed the bowl of pasta. He scooped out a large portion and grabbed a piece of bread. He tucked in, ignoring those around him as he shoved a forkful of spaghetti into his mouth. A giggle made him look up.

“Easy tiger, don’t forget to chew.” He felt his face get warm as Charlie winked at him from across the table. She tore her bread and started using it to soak up some sauce. 

Eric smiled and took a sip of wine. “So Daryl, how are you all adjusting to life in Alexandria?”

“It’s fine. Good to have a roof over our heads.”

“Are you all really just piled up in that one house? I thought Deanna had given you two places?” Charlie took a big gulp of wine while she waited for Daryl’s answer.

“Safer that way. Not used to being apart from each other.” Aaron and Eric exchanged a look. 

“I get that. When I first came here I slept in my tent for a week before I moved into my house. Slept on the floor the first month, didn’t want to get used to the comfort of a bed.”

“I didn't know that, Charlie. Why were you afraid to get used to sleeping in a bed?” Eric asked.

“Didn't know if I was going to stay. Didn’t think you all would kick me out but some of ya are serious assholes and I wasn’t used to being around people. Still fantasize about taking off sometimes.”

“Is he still bothering you?” Aaron leaned forward, a concerned crease on his forehead.

“Not as much. I tend to avoid Spencer as best I can.”

“That’s Deanna’s kid right?” Daryl asked between mouthfuls.

“Yeah. He’s a real dick. Thinks he’s fucking Prince of Alexandria or something. Went out on a couple of supply runs with his crew and his stupid choices almost cost us a few men. His brother Aiden is pretty crappy too but Spencer is the worst.”

“He harasses her. Acts like we are in junior high with his rude comments and name calling.” Eric rubbed Charlie’s back as he spoke giving her a sympathetic smile.

“He’s just throwing a fit because he can’t tap this.” Eric and Aaron laughed at her statement and Charlie gave them all a cocky smirk before finishing off her glass of wine.

Aaron noticed her empty glass and stood up to go get another bottle from the kitchen. Daryl wiped his mouth off with the back of his hand and daydreamed about smashing his fist in Spencer’s face. 

The group continued drinking and eating for a while longer. Aaron, Eric and Charlie chatted about some of the other people in the community while Daryl sat there, not talking just taking everything in.

“Oh Daryl, while you are out on there on the road you should look for a pasta maker.” Eric said.

“Hell yeah. We need to find one to get that old broad to stop talking about the damn thing.” Charlie lifted her glass and saluted the air.

“What?” Daryl was confused by Eric’s statement.

“Um I haven’t actually talked to him about that Eric.” Aaron looked over at Daryl with a sheepish expression.

“What’s he mean, while I’m on the road?”

“Well, Daryl, I’ve been meaning to ask if you would be interested in helping me look for people. Eric used to go out with me, but he can’t now with his sprained ankle. We go out scouting for others that we can bring back to Alexandria. People like your group.”

Daryl grunted and leaned back in his chair, placing a hand on his full stomach. 

“Since we’re done eating, why don’t you come out to the garage. I have something I want to show you.”

Daryl followed him out to the garage and his eyes lit up at the sight of the motorcycle in front of him. Aaron started to explain the situation to him.

“The person who lived here before had this bike. I’ve been gathering parts whenever I can. I don’t know how to rebuild it, but I thought you might. Once you get it put together, we could go scouting. I figured you needed something to do and you didn’t seem like you wanted to be stuck behind the walls all the time.”

Daryl ran his hands over the bike and listened to Aaron talk. He glanced over at the doorway and saw Charlie standing there, another glass of wine in her hand, her cheeks flushed from the alcohol. 

“You ride?” She asked.

Daryl nodded and walked over to the workbench, moving around some of the parts that were piled there. He looked back over at her and let his eyes soak her in. Along with the UFO shirt she wore baggy cargo pants. He preferred her in the cutoffs he had seen the other day. The shirt was tight on her stomach and love handles. He let his mind wander and he envisioned grabbing her by them, pushing her up against the wall. His hand twitched and he reached up to rub it across his face. 

When he looked at her again she had the same smirk she wore when she had caught her looking at her cleavage. She waggled her eyebrows at him and walked back into the house. Daryl groaned at himself for being caught once again. That girl was going to get him trouble.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie has some alone time while thinking of Daryl

Charlie lay in her bed, the covers pushed down by her feet. The room was stuffy and she had a thin layer of sweat on her skin even after taking a shower. Her hair was piled up on top of the pillow in an attempt to keep it off the back of her neck. She was only wearing a black tank top with spaghetti straps and a pair of boy shorts.

Charlie was thinking about the evening spent at Aaron and Eric’s place. She had gone to dinner to avoid the crowd. She remembered when she first joined the community and Deanna had thrown a party to welcome her. She had spent the evening in the corner nursing a glass of whiskey.

The small talk that was forced upon her put her on edge. She had to bite her tongue multiple times to not get herself into trouble. She needed a safe place, if she was honest with herself she wasn’t sure how much longer she would have lasted on the outside alone. She couldn’t risk pissing anyone off and being kicked out. So, she had stood there, back pressed against the wall, as her new neighbors talked and talked about bullshit that didn’t matter anymore.

Spencer’s little crew had kept stealing glances at her and then mumbling things that made them all laugh. She was used to their kind. She’d always been fat, she knew his type. He liked putting women like her down so that he felt better about himself. Oh yeah, he was a real fucking man with his smartass comments about how she must not have been hurting for food on the outside.

She had made up her mind about Spencer when she overheard him refer to her as ‘scarface’ to Nicholas. The other man had laughed like it was the funniest thing he’d ever heard. No wonder that asshole’s ego was so big.

Charlie grunted to herself and rolled over onto her side. She thought of the new group and wondered what they had thought of the party. And then of course, she thought of Daryl. She wasn’t sure what to make of him when they had first walked into the storage area. He was dirty, greasy hair, and a potent odor that made it clear he hadn’t taken advantage of the hot showers yet. Underneath all that grime though, she saw something she liked.

She had thought she was imagining his lingering eyes at first. Once she noticed his stare, she assumed it was due to her scars, they tended to get a few looks. After a short while though she realized his eyes were saying something that wasn’t remotely pity or disgust. She couldn’t deny that she had enjoyed finding his eyes taking in her ample cleavage.

It had been awhile since a man had looked at her like that. Before the turn, she’d had a friend with benefits named Jack. They had dated for a few months before realizing they worked better as friends with an occasional booty call. She missed being man-handled. Charlie didn’t doubt for a second that Daryl would be able to give her a good ride.

As her thoughts started getting a little less appropriate she squeezed her thighs together. The visual of Daryl sucking his fingers clean made her breath a little faster. Charlie rolled over onto her back and placed her hand on her stomach. She slowly caressed her skin through the thin tank top.

 _I bet he wouldn’t be shy about getting a little messy_ , Charlie thought. The sauce that had clinged to the scruff on his face made her think of what he would look like, face between her thighs, wiping her juices off his chin with the back of his hand. Charlie’s own hand moved down towards her panties almost without her permission.

 _Mmmm I bet he would be a bit rough._ Her fingers skimmed over her the waistband of her underwear, teasing her. She pictured him, pressing her up against a wall, his body leaning into hers, his hand grabbing her chin and positioning her head the way he wanted, his mouth against hers. Her hand slid beneath the fabric and through the curls between her legs.

She spread her legs apart for easier access, pulling her right leg up so her foot rested flat against the bed. Her fingertip slid between her folds, barely grazing her clit, she felt a little jolt shoot through her body. She loved this, touching herself, feeling a bit naughty thinking of the stranger. What would he do if she knew she was laying in her bed right now touching herself to thoughts of him?

Now there was a thought. What would he do if he walked in right now? Would he watch? Order her to touch herself, to fuck herself with her fingers? Or would he climb up on the bed, thrust into her and use her for his pleasure?

Charlie liked the sound of his voice. Her mind began to expand on the fantasy. Daryl above her, hands braced on either side of her head, rubbing himself against her, whispering filthy things.

_Ya you like that? Like the way I feel between your legs? Wanna wrap them around me, hold on tight while I fuck your cunt?_

Charlie moaned out loud. Her hand started moving faster as she rubbed her clit feeling a warmth spread through her body. She could hear how wet she was, the sound so loud in the complete silence of her house.

 _Come on Daryl. Fuck me like you mean it._ Charlie’s chest rose with each breath, her left hand coming up to cup her breast. She wondered if he would be loud, grunting and panting above her, or would he bite his lip so he could hear her better.

Her back arched up off the bed as she got closer and closer to climax. Her legs were shaking and she pinched her nipple hard imagining his teeth nipping at her.

_Yeah fuck, like that Daryl._

_Come on girl, wanna feel you cum on my cock._ Charlie gasped and she felt her the muscles in her body tighten and then release as her orgasm over took her. She pressed her legs close together, holding her hand there and tried to slow her breathing.

Charlie smiled to herself as she curled up on her side and gave in to sleep.


End file.
